


Terus Berencana (untuk menggenggammu suatu hari nanti)

by heterochromer



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fang is our grumpy innocent, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, crack pair, drabble(s), eventually slash, future timeline, or everybody are innocents
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gopal, 13 tahun, selalu bermimpi dalam naungan lembut senja. Fang, 13 tahun, mengetahui semua mimpi Gopal di atas hamparan rumput. [dedicated this for babanana 'coz I want]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terus Berencana (untuk menggenggammu suatu hari nanti)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcapada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcapada/gifts).



> Foreword, big thanks untuk babanana karena telah komentar di fic aku yang pertama. Karena komentarnya... Such a sunshine in a day /apa. Mungkin pair ini juga cenderung nekat, tapi entah kenapa pengen aja nulis ini setelah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris/? pada diri sendiri;
> 
> "Bagaimana jika Gopal kurus?"
> 
> [ enjoy ;) ]

Angin sore berhembus lembut, membuat suasana sangat kondusif untuk tertidur.

Tapi tidak. Anak berusia tiga belas tahun itu tidak memejamkan matanya. Anak laki-laki berdarah India itu menolak untuk takluk pada rasa kantuknya.

“Hey Fang,” panggil Gopal kepada seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang duduk di sampingnya. Anak yang bernama Fang itu mengeluarkan gerutuan singkat tanda ia mendengarkan. “Apa yang sedang kau baca?”

“Bukan apa-apa,” ketus si pemilik darah Cina tersebut, tetap fokus membaca sebuah buku di tangannya tanpa memedulikan Gopal. “Urusi saja urusanmu.”

Gopal berdecak. “ _Heleh_ , sombong sekali.”

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Seharusnya Gopal mensyukuri ini. Hubungan ia dan Fang tidak pernah tergolong sebagai pertemanan yang ‘tenang’. Selalu diwarnai adu mulut dan sesekali adu jotos.

Tidak deh, Gopal tidak akan pernah berani melayangkan satu jari pun ke pemilik rambut sewarna anggur di sampingnya. Lagipula BoBoiBoy, Ying, dan Yaya akan memisahkan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum Fang bisa mengeluarkan jurus Harimau Bayang-nya.

“Bagaimana bila aku kurus?”

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Gopal sontak membuat Fang mendengus keras. Gopal mengeluarkan senyum samar ketika perhatian Fang teralih dari buku di tangannya, menatap Gopal dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa. “Ha?”

“Aku ingin bisa kurus dan berotot saat sudah besar nanti. Dan juga lebih tinggi,” Gopal menatap langit senja yang menggantung di atas mereka. “Sangat ingin.”

Fang mengeluarkan gumaman pelan sebelum ia melempar tatapan bertanya ke Gopal. “Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin kurus?” Fang mengeluarkan seringai mengejek. Gopal memilih mengabaikannya, sedang tidak ingin mencari keributan.

“Ingat pesta ulang tahunmu yang kedua belas tahun lalu?”

Ah, tentu saja Fang mengingatnya. Teman-temannya membuat kejutan paling aneh yang pernah ia rasakan. Seharian penuh ia dijebak dan tepat pukul enam sore, BoBoiBoy Halilintar datang ke rumahnya dan langsung menyeretnya ke lapangan sekolah untuk merayakan ulang tahun Fang. Bukan, bukan menyeret. Melainkan membawa Fang di atas bahunya seakan Fang adalah sebuah karung ringan.

Sial, itu bagian yang paling memalukan.

“Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya,” dengus Fang lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. “Apakah ada urusannya soal ulang tahunku dengan alasanmu ingin kurus.”

“Jelas ada,” kata Gopal, menoleh untuk menatap Fang. “Aku baru menyadari BoBoiBoy Halilintar mungkin adalah bagian dari BoBoiBoy yang paling atletis. Dan dia kuat mengangkat dirimu.”

Alis Fang terangkat. “Kau bilang aku berat?”

“Bukan. Aku hanya berpikir... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu jika aku masih seperti ini,” Gopal mengeluarkan seringai tipis. “Dan maka dari itu aku akan mencoba diet.”

“Untuk apa kau mengangkatku?” tanya Fang gusar, mendecakkan lidahnya lalu kembali meraih bukunya.

Gopal mengangkat bahu sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya ke tanah penuh rumput di bawahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum. “Kali saja kau akan terjatuh suatu hari nanti, kau tidak perlu panik. Aku akan selalu ada untuk menangkapmu.”

“Ha?”

“Atau mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa dengan mudah mengangkatmu untuk duduk di bahuku,” Gopal membuka salah satu kelopak matanya dan menyeringai usil. “Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja. Tadi aku ngomong apa sih.”

Dia yakin wajah anak lelaki bernama Fang di sampingnya memerah padam di balik lembaran buku yang tengah dibacanya.


End file.
